Transparent conducting oxides (TCOs) are extensively used in electronic applications where electrical conduction and optical transparency are both required. Some example applications include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) organic light emitting diodes (LEDs), photovoltaic cells, etc. Presently, indium tin oxide (ITO) is widely used because of it's high transparency, low resistivity, and high work function. One drawback to ITO is limited chemical stability at higher temperatures.
Molybdenum-doped indium oxide materials (IMOs) are a promising alternative to ITO due to properties such as high carrier mobility, low resistivity, high transparency, etc. However, molybdenum-doped indium oxide formation methods such as thermal evaporation, sputtering or laser deposition do not provide films or other structures of the quality, ease of manufacture, and cost necessary for some device applications.
What are needed are methods to form molybdenum-doped indium oxide films that produce improved structures with improved properties such as transparency, resistivity, crystallinity, step coverage, mechanical properties, etc. What are also needed are improved molybdenum-doped indium oxide films, structures, etc. and devices utilizing these structures to take advantage of the improved properties.